


Viaggio nel tempo di Spock.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Travel, Nyota/Spock - Freeform, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, kirk/spock - Freeform, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando l'Enterprise viene inviata in missione per scoprire cosa abbia scatenato la pazzia degli abitanti sul pianeta Ka'Yo, durante la ricognizione Spock viene attaccato. E nonostante McCoy ci stia provando a tenerlo in vita, Jim vede il suo amico morire lentamente e inesorabilmente.<br/>[Per il ciclo #Futuristico di <a href="http://diecielode.livejournal.com/">dieci&lode</a> 02. Viaggio nel tempo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaggio nel tempo di Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** star trek reboot  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Altri  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Genere:** angst, avventura, fantascientifico, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibile) OOC, pre-slash, raccolta  
>  **Trama:** Quando il capitano l'Enterprise viene inviata in missione per scoprire cosa abbia scatenato la pazzia degli abitanti sul pianeta Ka'Yo, durante la ricognizione Spock viene attaccato. E nonostante McCoy ci stia provando a tenerlo in vita, Jim vede il suo amico morire lentamente e inesorabilmente.  
>  **Note:** ce l'ho fatta! La seconda one-shot della raccolta è completa (sto per piangere, scusatemi çwç). Beh, certo... dovrei essere a fare la gobba sui libri, lunedì ho il primo esame (di una lunga, infernale sessione) e invece sono qui ma... SONO DETTAGLI! E poi boh, passi tre settimane a scrivere una one-shot (che diventa, automaticamente, il lavoro preferito tra tutte le tue storie) e a pensare alle note e poi arrivi a scriverle e non sai che dire (ISPIRAZIONE: SEI LA SOLITA PUT... EHM, CAGNA!). Anyway, se vi chiederete perché Jim e Bones si danno del lei nonostante nel reboot siano più legati, l'ho fatto solo per rispettare la gerarchia capitano-ufficiale. Lo so che si darebbero del tu, nel film (ma voi l'avete visto il film? Io no, sono in ansia ç_ç). In alcune parti Kirk dà del 'tu' a Spock, non mi sono scimunita, è solo che in quelle parti ce lo vedevo meglio. Beh, vi lascio alla storia (lo so che state per tirarmi verdure e ortaggi vari, non li nascondete ùwù). Enjoy (spero di non aver fatto un macello.)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono di quel figaccione di Gene (sia lodato). Io mi diverto a manovrarli per le stronzate che scrivo, it's all.  
>  _Scritta per la community dieci &lode sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt 02. Viaggio nel tempo._  
>  **Per poter comprendere alcuni passaggi dovete aver letto[L'altra faccia della luna.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/819338)**

  


_Viaggio nel tempo di Spock._

Kirk voleva solo raggiungere la sua cabina senza incontrare anima viva. Camminava tra i corridoi dell'Enterprise tentando di evitare ogni contatto.  
Esultò quando vide la sua stanza e cominciò, trionfante, a correre verso di essa. Quando la porta si aprì con un fruscìo, però, a palesarsi dinanzi i suoi occhi fu l'immagine del suo primo ufficiale. Il senso di trionfo andò sgretolandosi, come un castello di carte soffiato via dal vento.  
-Accidenti! Nessuno le ha detto che è maleducazione introdursi nelle stanze degli altri?-  
Il vulcaniano non rispose subito, non verbalmente, almeno. Piuttosto l'occhiata che indirizzò al suo capitano fu sufficientemente esaustiva. E Jim sapeva, _oh se lo sapeva_ , che quella guardata stava per essere accompagnata da una lunga ramanzina che lui non aveva proprio voglia di stare ad ascoltare.  
-Jim... - cominciò Spock (e il solo fatto che oltre allo sguardo truce, avesse iniziato la frase chiamandolo per nome, _non_ era un buon segno) -...come primo ufficiale di bordo ho il diritto di invadere la sua _privacy_ se è per una buona ragione.-  
Kirk sospirò pesantemente e si trascinò verso il letto, dove si lasciò cadere -Sono stanco, Spock. Non possiamo rimandare a domani?-  
Il primo ufficiale inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi per alcuni secondi -Capitano... è già irrazionale il fatto che stiamo per affrontare questo discorso e che sia _i_ _o_ a dover parlarle di questo. Avrei volentieri delegato il compito al dottor McCoy, ma ha utilizzato ogni sporco sotterfugio per sottrarsi.-  
Kirk rise, ma quando colse l'occhiataccia del vice ( _ma era perennemente incazzato, quel vulcaniano?_ ), le sue labbra si serrarono e tentò di ritornare serio.  
-Io non sapevo che quella ragazza fosse la figlia del commodoro Stone.- ammise il capitano, allargando le braccia e confessando la sua colpa.  
Spock non fiatò, lasciandogli il tempo di continuare.  
-Era carina, beh... più che carina, aveva delle gambe che... -  
-Non c'è bisogno dei particolari!- lo interruppe il secondo in comando.  
-Sì, giusto. Insomma, non potevo saperlo; lei mi piaceva, io le piacevo... lo sa come vanno queste cose.-  
Spock lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la camera, cercando qualcosa da dire. Doveva _rimproverare_ il capitano e già questo era assurdo; il fatto che, tra l'altro, dovesse richiamarlo perché... beh, troppo _esuberante_ era altamente illogico (oltre che fuori luogo).  
Se fosse stato interamente umano, molto probabilmente avrebbe riso per l'ironia della situazione.  
-Il problema non è solo la signorina Stone. Lei ha... sedotto e abbandonato la gran parte delle sue subordinate. Questo è infruttuoso, la maggior parte della popolazione femminile dell’Enterprise ha del risentimento verso di lei.-  
Kirk alzò gli occhi al cielo e inclinò il capo di lato. Odiava dover ammettere che il suo vice fosse dalla parte del giusto: come _sempre_ , d'altronde.  
-Ma un uomo ha bisogno di certe cose. Lei non può capire, ha Nyota. Io faccio quel che posso per non sentirmi solo.-  
Il vulcaniano tentennò.  
 _Lei ha Nyota.  
_ Riprese a parlare -Come può sentirsi solo su una nave di quattrocento persone? E per di più lo è quando non ha servizio. E i suoi turni sono i più lunghi e frequenti.-  
Kirk lo guardò intensamente, aveva notato qualcosa. Spock aveva _tentennato_ prima di parlare; non sapeva se fosse stata o meno una sua impressione. Però da quando conosceva il suo primo ufficiale, sapeva che la ferrea autodisciplina vulcaniana aveva qualche falla, e di tanto in tanto anche quell'ermetico contenitore lasciava fuoriuscire qualcosa di _umano_.  
-Sì, ho lei a farmi compagnia. Me lo chiami divertimento.- si lamentò, sorridendo beffardo.  
L’altro non si scompose, rimase fermo a fissarlo con i suoi impenetrabili occhi scuri.  
-Non si sarà offeso?-  
Il vice inarcò un sopracciglio assumendo un'aria totalmente indifferente -L'offesa è un'emozione umana. Mi è sconosciuta.-  
Kirk roteò gli occhi al cielo -Ma dico... come fa quella povera donna a sopportarla?-  
Spock registrò, perplesso, la battuta del suo superiore.  Una semplice domanda provocatoria che andava ad insinuarsi tra i suoi più nascosti ed intimi timori.  
Decise di non pensarci, catalogò quelle parole come _banali._  
In realtà sapeva che, nel buio della sua cabina, con il respiro di Nyota che s’infrangeva contro il suo petto, ci avrebbe ripensato nuovamente.  
-Non ho nulla da dire, al riguardo.- rispose il primo ufficiale, composto.  
Il capitano sbuffò divertito e aprì le labbra per replicare ma la loro conversazione fu interrotta dal trillo dell'interfono.   
-Qui Kirk, cosa succede?-  
-Ponte a capitano, sono Uhura. Abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata d'urgenza dal comando della flotta.-Spock osservò come le spalle del suo superiore si tesero alle parole del tenente, percepì tutta la leggerezza d'animo dell'umano venire soffiata via da una composta serietà.  
Il vulcaniano non poté fare a meno di chiedersi, come spesso accadeva da quando lo conosceva, come potesse, quell'uomo, cambiare così repentinamente.  
-Inoltri qui il messaggio, tenente.-  
Uhura fece come richiesto, l'interfono restò muto per alcuni secondi in cui Jim ebbe il tempo di guardare il suo vice.  
Accadeva spesso, ultimamente. Semplicemente s'incontravano; gli occhi chiari di Jim si perdevano in quelle gemme d'oblio che erano le pupille di Spock. I loro sguardi parlavano, si dicevano _cose_ che le loro menti non riuscivano a comprendere.  
Entrambi sapevano che in quel semplice gesto vi era celato qualcosa di più di una semplice occhiata, qualcosa che doveva avere un significato. Ma né l'impetuoso animo umano né il ferreo raziocinio vulcaniano riuscivano ad afferrarne il senso.  
-Capitano Kirk, parla l'ammiraglio Kitamura.-  
-Ammiraglio, mi dica tutto.- rispose il capitano dell'Enterprise, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo ufficiale.  
-Abbiamo ricevuto una segnalazione dalla base su Ka'yo. Da quanto ci è stato riferito qualcosa ha scatenato il putiferio sul pianeta. Sembra che gli abitanti siano impazziti, alcuni nostri soldati sono riusciti a mettersi in salvo.-  
Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso -Ka'yo è nella zona che stiamo perlustrando. Come mai la segnalazione non è stata captata dalla nostra rete di comunicazioni?-  
-Lasci perdere le intercettazioni. Vogliamo che recuperi i nostri soldati.-  
Quando Jim si voltò verso il suo secondo in comando, il viso del vulcaniano era un'impassibile maschera senza alcuna emozione. I suoi occhi erano ben lontani dal calore che li aveva riempiti fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Jim salutò l'ammiraglio e chiuse la conversazione, prima di vedere Spock sospirare.  
-Questa storia non la convince?- chiese, con una velata ironia nella voce.  
Il vulcaniano rimuginò in silenzio per qualche secondo -Non mi affido ai presentimenti. Però... -  
-...le comunicazioni.- lo interruppe il capitano.  
L'ufficiale annuì -E' insolito che l'Enterprise non abbia captato la trasmissione. Così com’è bizzarro il fatto che la popolazione di un pianeta sia impazzita, _di nuovo_.-  
-Già, è il terzo pianeta nel giro di un mese. Tutto è iniziato da quando la Spartacus è stata annientata.-  
Il vulcaniano lo fissò deciso -Non possiamo dire con certezza che le cose siano collegate, ma non credo sia un caso.-  
Kirk sorrise scuotendo il capo -Avevo dimenticato che lei non crede neppure al caso.- gli diede una pacca sulla spalla prima di dirigersi sul ponte di comando.

  


. . . 

  


Non sappiamo cosa sia successo, di preciso. Le persone hanno cominciato ad attaccarci.- a parlare fu uno dei soldati  che avevano recuperato dal pianeta.

McCoy li stava visitando e, intanto, guardava truce Jim che continuava ad interferire mentre lui tentava di medicare quei poveri disgraziati.  
-Avete registrato i sintomi?- chiese il capitano, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Il dottore imprecò sottovoce, ma l'amico lo ignorò.  
-Sembravano... _morti_.-  
-Morti?- ripeté l'ufficiale medico.  
Il soldato annuì guardandosi, incredulo, le mani -Già. Sembravano morti viventi.-  
Kirk rise, ma non c’era traccia d’ilarità alcuna, sul suo volto -Non siamo ridicoli. Come sono impazzite queste persone? Ci sono state visite sul pianeta, ultimamente?-  
Il soldato esitò, ma subito dopo si riprese negando con il capo.  
-Jim, so che sta facendo il suo lavoro, ma come vede anch'io sono un po' impegnato.- li interruppe il dottore.  
Il giovane capitano lo guardò sorridendo -Oh, che permaloso.-  
-Se non se ne va farò diventare lei, uno zombie.- lo minacciò Leonard, brandendogli contro una siringa.  
-Sì, sì. Quante storie. Scenderò sul pianeta, quindi appena avrà finito qui mi raggiunga in sala teletrasporto.- ordinò al medico.

  
  


Tre ore dopo la squadra di ricognizione sbarcò dall’Enterprise.  
Ka'yo era un piccolo pianeta di classe m, l'atmosfera era simile a quella della Terra e questo aveva permesso agli abitanti di sviluppare una struttura biologica simile a quella dei terrestri. La popolazione era concentrata maggiormente nel continente più grande, dove erano sorte, secoli addietro, le tre città più importanti.  
A scendere dalla nave furono Jim, Spock e il dottor McCoy.  
Non era la prima volta che sbarcavano in quel posto, prima d'allora si erano fermati alcune volte per i rifornimenti; si erano sempre trovati bene lì. Ka'yo era una piccola terra calda e accogliente, così come le persone che lo abitavano.  
Ora camminavano di nuovo su quel pianeta, ma le cose erano ben diverse: incontrare un abitante voleva dire abbatterlo.  
-Capitano, il tricorder segnala che a 3.5 chilometri a nord ovest c’è vita. Una massa consistente, direi.- annunciò Spock, guardando lo schermo del computer.  
Kirk annuì -Allora cammineremo verso Yuuta, ci recheremo all’ambasciata.-  
McCoy lo guardò stranito -A fare che? A salutarli? Se sono tutti impazziti non credo che gli ambasciatori saranno lì ad aspettarci.-  
Il capitano scosse il capo -Lo so benissimo, Bones. Ma sono loro a registrare tutto quello che accade sul pianeta. Dobbiamo cercare informazioni su quello che è successo.-  
Spock avanzò di qualche passo e osservò attentamente il cielo.  
-Jim... le persone non impazziscono improvvisamente. E' come con la Spartacus, come con gli altri due pianeti prima di questo.-  
Kirk fissò, distrattamente, la schiena del suo primo ufficiale. Poi si voltò verso Bones e rispose -Non sappiamo ancora quello che è successo. Avanzare ipotesi senza prove è impossibile, quindi avviamoci, prima che qualcuno ci veda.-

Camminarono per trenta minuti, s'inoltrarono nel bosco e proseguirono seguendo i sentieri delle colline. Le strade, viste dall'alto, erano un'enorme discarica di veicoli abbandonati; alcuni incastrati gli uni negli altri come se si fossero scontrati. Non c'era anima viva, neppure in quelle poche abitazioni in cui si erano fermati a dare un'occhiata.  
Più che impazziti, gli abitanti sembravano essere scomparsi.  
-Capitano, siamo quasi alla città.- lo avvertì Spock, fermandosi subito dopo.  
Gli altri due si voltarono verso di lui, confusi -Perché si è fermato?-  
Il vulcaniano osservò il tricorder e poi alzò il viso verso i compagni -C'è qualcuno, qui.-  
Fu questione di nanosecondi, non aveva neppure terminato la frase che qualcosa lo spinse all'indietro; finì con le spalle al suolo. Riuscì a registrare la voce di Kirk urlare il suo nome.  
Si guardò intorno, un ruggito caldo e feroce gli scivolò sull'orecchio destro ma non vedeva nessuno accanto a sé.  
Percepì il calore d’un contatto sul proprio petto, come se delle mani invisibili stessero risalendo verso la sua gola.  
Quando fece forza sui gomiti, per alzarsi, fu spinto di nuovo a terra.  
-Spock, che succede?- urlò il capitano, correndo verso di lui.  
Spock non capiva, riusciva a sentire _qualcosa_ sul suo corpo, ma non vedeva niente. I passi del suo superiore si facevano sempre più vicini, ma lui sapeva, _sapeva_ , che se l'altro si fosse avvicinato abbastanza, sarebbe stato aggredito.  
-No, Jim resti lì!- urlò. Ma la sua voce ebbe l'effetto d’innervosire qualunque cosa avesse addosso e, prima di potersene accorgere, il ringhio diventò un ruggito e la sua gola venne squarciata.  
Percepì solo lo stridìo del raggio laser, poi il mondo crollò nel silenzio.

  


. . . 

  


Kirk respirò profondamente mentre osservava lo schermo della plancia. Poteva vedere il pianeta Ka'yo, ma la sua mente era altrove.

Dentro di sé si susseguivano onde su onde di sensazioni, un mare in tempesta di sentimenti a cui non riusciva a mettere ordine. Ripensando a tutto quello che era successo in poco tempo: la missione affidatagli dal comando della flotta; la totale pazzia e poi scomparsa degli abitanti di Ka'yo; l'aggressione di Spock e le sue condizioni, si chiese come fosse possibile che una situazione potesse capitolare così in fretta. Si domandò perché il suo primo ufficiale fosse abbandonato in un letto d'infermeria quando solo poche ore prima erano nella sua cabina a battibeccare per delle futilità.  
Doveva capire cosa li avesse attaccati sul pianeta, ma per quanto cercassero, non avevano trovato niente di utile.

Si passò una mano sulle palpebre affaticate quando il turboascensore si aprì e uno dei soldati della federazione ne uscì, guardandosi intorno.  
-Capitano Kirk, voleva vedermi?-  
Jim si voltò verso di lui -Signor Hollan cos'è che non mi state dicendo?-

Il giovane soldato lo guardò confuso -Credo di non capire.-

Il capitano dell'Enterprise sorrise, stizzito -Non ci avevate parlato di creature invisibili e potenzialmente letali, prima. Vorrei sapere il perché.-  
Il soldato sussultò e trascinò il suo peso da un piede all'altro, Jim registrò quel gesto come un tic nervoso. Aveva ragione, c'era qualcosa che quei soldati stavano nascondendo.  
-Non... non sappiamo niente di cose invisibili.- insistette il giovane.  
-Non mi prenda in giro!- urlò il capitano -Il mio primo ufficiale è in infermeria a lottare tra la vita e la morte, con la gola squarciata. Voglio sapere cosa l'ha aggredito, ora!-  
Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso i due fermi al centro della plancia. La tensione era tanto densa da risultare palpabile, ma il soldato non sembrava intenzionato a confessare.  
-Mi creda, se non parla, quello che racconterò di lei nel mio rapporto le rovinerà la carriera. Le assicuro che le stelle potrà guardarle soltanto dal suolo terrestre.- lo minacciò il maggiore.

Lo sguardo del giovane s'indurì ma, nonostante l'aria furente di Jim, si limitò ad annuire -Faccia pure, capitano. Non so di cosa lei stia parlando. Non abbiamo visto _cose invisibili,_ sul pianeta. Eravamo troppo impegnati a fuggire dalla gente che cercava di sbranarci. Anche noi abbiamo perso molti uomini.-

Il trillo dell'interfono li interruppe -McCoy a capitano Kirk.-  
Il capitano rimase fermo per qualche secondo senza lasciar andare lo sguardo del soldato, poi si decise a rispondere al medico -Qui Kirk. Come sta?-  
-Sta come uno a cui hanno squarciato la gola, Jim. Il suo fisico è resistente, forse non morirà. Purtroppo per saperne di più devo aspettare che si svegli.-  
Il capitano dell'Enterprise socchiuse le palpebre, il solo sapere che Spock era vivo lo faceva sentire molto più tranquillo, leggero.  
-Mi chiami quando si sveglierà.-  
- _Se_ si sveglierà.-

. . .

  
  


  
  


_-_ Diario personale del capitano: data astrale 3001.5. Sono ormai tre giorni da quando ci siamo parcheggiati presso l'orbita del pianeta Ka'yo, il dottor McCoy si sta occupando del signor Spock che, per il momento, non ha dato segni di ripresa. Il suo corpo sembra essere guarito del tutto, ma la sua mente non reagisce a nessuno stimolo. Stiamo continuando ad interrogare i soldati della Federazione, le loro parole sono confuse e spesso contraddittorie: non è più una sensazione, ora sono certo che ci stiano nascondendo qualcosa.  
Non abbiamo ancora trovato la causa scatenante la pazzia degli abitanti, ma una cosa è certa: qualsiasi cosa fosse, li ha fatti scomparire uno dopo l'altro. Quasi tre miliardi di persone; mi chiedo quando finirà questo spregevole spreco di vite umane.-  
Kirk premette il pulsante per chiudere la registrazione, poi poggiò il capo contro le mani. Erano ormai tre giorni e non avevano scoperto nulla.  
Spock era ancora incosciente.  
Si sentiva vuoto, Jim, solo come non si era mai sentito da quando era entrato all'accademia spaziale. Ormai non poteva non ammettere a se stesso di quanto quel vulcaniano, tutto logica e zero divertimento, gli mancasse. Si era adattato alla sua pacatezza e schiettezza, alla sua costante presenza; non vederlo, non sentirlo, non poterlo prendere in giro. L'assenza del suo vice era un dolore, e non lo nascondeva.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua cabina e, alzando il capo dalle mani, aprì. Si voltò per vedere chi fosse e trovò Chekov sulla soglia indeciso tra l'entrare o aspettare un consenso.  
-Chekov, se ho aperto la porta le ho già dato il permesso di entrare.- sorrise Jim.  
Il giovane annuì ed avanzò all'interno della cabina -Capitano, ho... ho registrato qualcosa che deve assolutamente vedere.-  
Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia e si alzò in piedi -Spari.-  
Il giovane russo si animò -Non potevo spiegarglielo a parole, è eccezionale. Qualcosa che non ho mai visto in tutta la mia vita!-  
-Vada al dunque.-  
-Ah... giusto! Veda!-  
La guardiamarina si avvicinò al computer della cabina, prima di inserirsi nell'archivio video -Computer, ultima registrazione effettuata.- ordinò.  
Ci furono una serie di cartelle aperte, poi il proiettore si avviò e Kirk si avvicinò allo schermo per osservare: la registrazione si apriva con la solita inquadratura del pianeta Ka'yo visto dall'Enterprise.  
-Cosa dovrei vedere?-  
-Guardi.-  
Dopo alcuni minuti, il pianeta visto dall'esterno brillò per una frazione di secondo; sfere luminose risalirono verso lo spazio. Tentennarono nell'aere prima di scomparire, lasciandosi dietro una fosforescente scia sfumata.  
Kirk sgranò le palpebre -Perché non mi avete chiamato? Dobbiamo inseguirle!-  
-No... no, capitano.- lo richiamò il russo, ma Jim aveva già cominciato a correre verso la plancia.  
-Capitano, aspetti!- urlò Chekov inseguendolo per i corridoi della nave -Non possiamo stargli dietro. Capitano!-  
Jim arrivò al turboascensore e aspettò che si aprissero le porte.  
-Capitano... - ansimò la guardiamarina -non possiamo inseguirle.- ripeté.  
-Perché? Dovete sempre chiamarmi quando vedete qualcosa d'insolito!- sbottò il capitano, innervosito.  
-E' questo il problema, noi non abbiamo visto niente. I sensori sono riusciti a... - Chekov gesticolò, cercando la parola adatta -... _captare_ tutto questo con due ore di ritardo. Si muovono troppo veloci.-  
-Cosa?- sussurrò Jim, ancora più confuso.  
Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli -E' in servizio, ora?- chiese, mentre il giovane lo guardava spaesato.  
-No, ho finito.-  
-Chi è al comando?-  
-Sulu.-  
Kirk annuì, almeno per qualche ora avrebbe potuto riposare tranquillamente. Lo sperava, pregava con tutto il cuore che fosse così; aveva bisogno di tempo per rimettere in ordine se stesso e cercare una soluzione alla situazione che l'Enterprise stava vivendo.  
Senza Spock, doveva ammetterlo, era difficile riuscire a restare calmo. Il suo vice (e solo ora se ne rendeva conto) aveva il potere di domare la sua confusione _umana_ ed aiutarlo a mettere chiarezza dentro di sé. Ora era solo, e Dio solo poteva sapere quanto avrebbe voluto tornare indietro a tre giorni prima ed impedirgli di scendere dalla nave.

  


Due ore dopo il suo sonno fu interrotto da una chiamata di McCoy -Jim, venga in infermeria. Spock sta... -  
 _Morendo._ La mente di Kirk completò la frase rimasta in sospeso.  
Aveva messo da parte lo shock, i tumultuosi sentimenti umani e si era vestito della sua migliore maschera d'impassibilità e freddezza: avrebbe agito da capitano, come tutti si aspettavano che facesse.  
Anche se Spock, stava _morendo_. 

  


. . . 

  


-Che significa 'sta scomparendo'? Mi aveva detto che era fuori pericolo, che fisicamente si era ripreso.-

Leonard guardò il capitano scagliarsi con rabbia verso di lui. Sapeva che Jim era preoccupato, come tutti loro, d'altronde, ma non poteva farci nulla. Fisicamente il primo ufficiale era in perfetto stato, il suo corpo non presentava nessuna anomalia. McCoy aveva controllato e ricontrollato minuziosamente le analisi del vulcaniano e non aveva riscontrato nessuna causa che potesse spiegare l'attuale situazione.  
Il corpo di Spock stava subendo una qualche mutazione che lo stesso medico non riusciva a spiegarsi; aveva visto qualcosa del genere solo studiando la scomposizione delle molecole durante le fasi di teletrasporto. Ora stava accadendo qualcosa di simile, gradualmente ed inevitabilmente: perché non poteva fare assolutamente niente per impedire quella mutazione.  
-Non ho la benché minima idea di cosa stia succedendo. Vorrei saperlo anch'io. Si sta scomponendo, presto le sue molecole saranno disperse nell'aria che respiriamo.- grugnì in risposta.  
Jim aveva lo sguardo stanco, gli occhi che tentavano di velare la preoccupazione e l'angoscia che pulsavano all'interno del suo corpo; ma Leonard McCoy lo conosceva fin troppo bene per sapere che dietro quell'aria autoritaria si nascondeva qualcosa di molto più potente, irrefrenabile. Qualcosa che, se si fosse liberato, avrebbe devastato il suo capitano.  
-Deve fermare questo processo, fare qualcosa per rallentarlo. Almeno fino a quando non avremo capito di cosa si tratta.- disse Kirk, allungando le mani sulle spalle del medico e guardandolo con una serietà che Leonard non pensava potesse appartenergli.  
-E cosa dovrei fare, Jim? Ho provato di tutto, ho iniettato in lui tante di quelle medicine che sembra un tacchino farcito per il ringraziamento. Non c'è più niente da fare!- gesticolò il dottore.  
Kirk sospirò e si allontanò dall'amico. Non sapeva come fare per impedire che il fisico di Spock degenerasse fino a scomparire; il fatto di non aver mai sentito parlare in vita sua di una malattia del genere, lo destabilizzava ancora di più. Non avevano casi precedenti su cui basarsi, soluzioni da studiare e che potessero provare ad adattare alla loro attuale situazione.  
Si voltò a guardare il suo primo ufficiale disteso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi e il volto una maschera impassibile, di cera.  
 _Come posso salvarti?_  
-Ponte a capitano Kirk.- trillò l'interfono.  
Jim rispose alla chiamata -Qui Kirk, Sulu mi dia buone notizie.-  
-Capitano, sul ponte c'è il soldato Merton. Chiede di parlare con lei, dice che è urgente.-  
Kirk annuì, pur consapevole di non poter essere visto -Lo accompagni in sala conferenze.-  
-McCoy, con me.-

Il soldato Merton era il più giovane componente della squadra inviata sul pianeta Ka'yo. Sedeva con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, aspettando l'arrivo del capitano Kirk.  
Sulu lo guardò, curioso -Di che squadra fai parte? Il tatuaggio sul tuo polso... i soldati non portano simili segni di riconoscimento.-  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso il tenente, poi ritornò a guardare con serietà la parete che si stendeva di fronte a sé.  
-Sono un soldato della federazione.-  
Sulu aggrottò le sopracciglia -Sono più che sicuro che i soldati non abbiano tatuaggi di quel genere.-  
-Evidentemente le sue informazioni sono errate, dovrebbe correggerle.- rispose il giovane.  
La loro conversazione fu interrotta dall'arrivo del capitano che, senza perdere tempo, si accomodò di fronte al soldato. McCoy restò in piedi, alle spalle di Jim.  
-Voleva vedermi?-  
Kirk aveva un'espressione truce, aggressiva. Non aveva il tempo per mantenere la cordialità del capitano con gli ospiti di bordo. Sentiva, dentro di sé, che se solo quei soldati avessero parlato, molto probabilmente avrebbero potuto evitare innumerevoli sprechi di vite extraterrestri (e anche quella di Spock).  
-Il suo vice è stato ferito.- disse il soldato, con una leggerezza nella voce che ebbe il potere di irritare Jim, ma questi non si mosse, aspettò che l'altro continuasse.  
Il giovane si guardò le mani, dal suo volto traspariva un'espressione che poteva essere classificata come _timorosa_ ma allo stesso tempo dispiaciuta.  
-Quelle cose controllano il tempo.- continuò, sorridendo malinconico.  
-Quali _cose_?- chiese il capitano.  
-Il suo primo ufficiale... capisco perché non è impazzito. E' un vulcaniano, può bloccare il contagio con la propria mente e il suo corpo non viene controllato dalla totale follia. Ho già visto un vulcaniano fare questo, quando fu registrato il primo attacco.- sorrise Merton.  
Kirk era ancora più confuso, guardava il soldato con un'espressione sbigottita -Lei non era presente al primo attacco della Spartacus.-  
-Non era quello, il primo attacco.- il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, ora la decisione ruggiva nei suoi occhi azzurri -I vulcaniani si rintanano nella loro mente e guariscono il loro corpo; il contagio non ha avuto effetto e il suo primo ufficiale non è impazzito. Però... nonostante non ci sia la follia, le conseguenze si verificano comunque e lui scomparirà. Si dissolverà.-  
Il capitano dell'Enterprise tirò su con il naso scuotendo, incredulo, il capo -Che diavolo di senso dovrebbe avere quello che mi sta dicendo?-  
-Io penso che la mente del suo primo ufficiale Spock sia riuscita a guarire il suo corpo, ma che non abbia agito in tempo e che sia rimasta... _intrappolata_ senza possibilità di riuscire a completare la guarigione. Non si è verificata la pazzia, ma la _fase finale_ non è stata fermata. E' tutto nella sua mente, se si potesse liberarla allora credo che lui potrebbe essere salvato.- confessò il soldato.  
-Quello che sta dicendo è pura fantasia. Liberare la mente di un vulcaniano? Come? Per osmosi?- intervenne McCoy, stralunato.  
-La mente del signor Spock non ce l'ha fatta perché lui non è completamente vulcaniano. La sua autodisciplina ha delle falle.- disse il soldato -Questo può essere un punto debole, ma anche un vantaggio per voi. C'è un modo per connettere due menti, lei lo conosce, dottore.-  
-Come fa a sapere tutte queste cose? Come può un soldato avere una così ampia conoscenza _scientifica_?- domandò Kirk.  
Il mistero andava infittendosi come una densa nebbia che si propagava tra le pareti dell'Enterprise; c'era molto di più in quegli uomini. Le parole del soldato erano una conferma.  
-Sono uno scienziato, capitano.-  
McCoy sussultò -Scienziato?-  
-Volete continuare ad indagare su di me o collegherete il rilevatore psichico?- si lamentò Merton.  
Kirk si alzò in piedi allontanandosi di qualche passo dal tavolo delle conferenze. Leonard gli andò dietro.  
-Potremmo farlo?-  
Il medico tentennò -Quel rilevatore è un oggetto ornamentale sulle navi della flotta. Una piccola parte viene utilizzata solo nel controllo della verità, e solo dal computer. Non saprei neppure che cosa farci, come potremmo sapere come collegare due menti?-  
Kirk rifletté per qualche secondo perdendosi con lo sguardo nel vuoto -Se non sbaglio il rilevatore è stato progettato per simulare la tecnica vulcaniana della fusione mentale, non è così?-  
-Sì... ma se nessuno l'ha mai usato, ci sarà un motivo. Viene installato sulle navi solo per la sua funzione sul controllo dei nervi e della verità.- chiarì il medico.  
-Bones... non abbiamo niente tra le mani, la popolazione di questo pianeta è scomparsa nel nulla, e qualsiasi cosa sia stato ad attaccarlo è scappata via ad un'ipervelocità che è stata registrata dai nostri sensori con _due ore_ di ritardo.-  
-Ma Jim... -  
-E' l'unica cosa che _posso_ fare, adesso. Dobbiamo tentare.-

  


. . . 

  


-Capitano, voglio provarci io.- Uhura era risoluta.

-Tenente... non sappiamo neppure se funzionerà.-  
Nyota scosse il capo, impaziente -Devo provarci. La prego.-  
Jim non sapeva che fare, dentro di sé provava un fastidio che non riusciva a catalogare, riconoscere. Sapeva che tra il suo tenente delle comunicazioni e il primo ufficiale esisteva un profondo legame; forse la loro connessione sarebbe stata più semplice. Allo stesso tempo, però, non voleva affidare un compito così delicato alla ragazza, e non perché non la ritenesse capace. La realtà era che nessuno di loro sapeva che effetti avrebbe comportato collegarsi mentalmente con il vulcaniano e con la potenza del suo sistema nervoso; aveva paura che le cose andassero male. Non poteva permettersi di perdere anche Nyota, oltre a Spock.  
-Jim... se proprio dobbiamo tentare questa pazzia, credo che dovremmo provare con lei. Hanno una relazione, sarà più facile per lei connettersi con Spock.- intervenne Leonard. La voce dell'ufficiale medico, così come l'espressione che aveva ben stampata in volto, trasudavano preoccupazione da ogni parte.  
Kirk annuì, non ancora convinto del tutto, ma indugiare non sarebbe servito a niente.  
-Facciamolo.-

Trenta minuti dopo il tenente era ancora connesso al rilevatore psichico, McCoy controllava l'attività mentale della ragazza. Lo sguardo del dottore era concentrato e Jim non riusciva a capire se le cose stessero andando bene o no.  
-Bones... - le sue parole furono interrotte da un urlo di Uhura. La ragazza si agitò sulla sedia e il medico le fu subito accanto.  
-Infermiera, anticonvulsivo!- ordinò McCoy.  
Kirk fissò la scena con sgomento. Dalle labbra di Uhura rotolò una scia di saliva. Il cuore del capitano sembrò balzargli in gola, trattenne il fiato per quegli interminabili secondi di panico.  
Ritornò a respirare solo quando Nyota fu sedata e il suo corpo, lentamente, ebbe smesso di tremare.  
-Cosa diavolo è successo?-  
Leonard lo guardò furente -Cosa vuole che ne sappia? Non so come funzioni il cervello di  _ sangue verde _ .-  
Jim grugnì, disperato. La sua attenzione fu catturata da Spock e dal suo viso che si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore: fu un attimo, poi ritornò alla sua impassibilità.  
-Si è mosso!- sussurrò Kirk.  
Il medico osservò attentamente l'attività fisica del vulcaniano, poi sospirò -Forse è stata una reazione involontaria, forse questa connessione ha mosso qualche nervo nel suo cervello.-  
-Dobbiamo riprovarci, connett a me.-  
Il medico lo fissò come fosse impazzito -Jim non sappiamo... -  
-E' un ordine!-

. . .

  
  


Kirk si coprì gli occhi con una mano, il sole bruciava sul suo viso impedendogli di vedere.  
Si portò seduto e, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre per riprendere il controllo della vista, si guardò intorno. Sembrava essere finito in un deserto: intorno a sé vedeva rocce dal colore rossastro brillare sotto il caldo bacio del sole, la sabbia estendersi per chilometri.  
Gli ricordò la superficie di Vulcano, il pianeta di Spock.  
 _Spock!  
_ Tentò di fare mente locale, doveva essere andato tutto per il meglio: quella era la mente del suo primo ufficiale?  
Si alzò in piedi ponderando sulla direzione da seguire, se quella era la mente del suo amico, poteva essere infinita. Non sapeva in cosa sarebbe potuto incappare, cosa il vulcaniano tenesse dentro il centro pulsante del suo essere.  
-Come faccio a liberarla?- sussurrò, cominciando a camminare affidandosi all'istinto.  
Tutto quello che poteva vedere erano rocce e sabbia; il sole picchiava su di lui, il caldo lo asfissiava e il sudore gl'incollava la divisa alla pelle.  
Camminò per quelle che parvero ore, o forse erano solo minuti e lui neppure riusciva a rendersene conto. Il paesaggio non mutava, continuava a ripetersi all'infinito e, pensò Kirk, molto probabilmente non si era neppure mosso dal luogo dal quale era partito.  
Ansimò dalla fatica e dalla sete, in quella bolgia infernale non arrivava neppure uno spiffero di vento a rinfrescargli il volto.  
-Bella la sua mente... _ospitale_.- si lamentò, guardando il cielo sopra la sua testa. Lo sorprese non trovare l'infinita distesa azzurra dell'atmosfera terrestre, o il buio universo cosparso di stelle: tutto quello che si estendeva era una patina dal color prugna che gravava sulla sua testa. Quel _cielo_ lo asfissiava ancor più del sole e del caldo.  
-Spock... - sussurrò, non sapendo più dove andare.  
Si fermò a riposare sedendosi contro una roccia, prese fiato ma la gola richiedeva acqua che lui non possedeva, gli faceva male.  
-Mi lascerà morire qui dentro? Eh, brutto bastardo dalle orecchie a punta?- rise, disperato.  
Sentiva la delusione crescere dentro di sé.  
- _Mi lascerai morire qui?-_  
Jim si guardò le mani, tentò di pensare ad un modo per uscire da quel deserto, ma l'orizzonte era solo una retta scarlatta cosparsa di rocce e montagne. Quell'Inferno era infinito.  
-Mi sente, Spock? Sa che sono qui?- ormai non sapeva neppure se le sue parole fossero reali. Se arrivassero al suo amico.  
Era sfinito, sfibrato in ogni parte di sé.  
Si alzò in piedi, con fatica, tenendosi alle rocce -Non fa niente, non importa. Mi uccida pure, ma non morirò senza prima averla trovata... -  
Riprese a camminare, continuando a ridere senza motivo. Si trascinava con fatica mentre i suoi piedi s'infossavano nella sabbia scura, la polvere arrivava fino ai suoi occhi. Tirò su con il naso e prese un respiro profondo.  
-Vede quello che mi sta facendo?- urlò, fermandosi nel bel mezzo del nulla -Sono qui per riportarla indietro, ha capito? Non me ne vado se non trovo quel suo brutto muso verde.-  
Rise ancora, le sue labbra piegate all'insù e il corpo scosso dall’isteria, dalla preoccupazione.  
-Non me ne vado, io.- sussurrò, cadendo in ginocchio.  
Abbassò il capo guardando il suolo sotto di sé mentre una vertigine gli oscurava la vista. Non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo, sarebbe svenuto.  
Ora si faceva chiaro, nella sua mente, il pericolo di non poter più tornare indietro.  
Stava rischiando tutto per salvare Spock.  
 _-Perché?-_  
La sua mente avanzava domande a cui non riusciva a trovare risposte.  
-Perché è un amico.- ma non bastava. Stava morendo pur di trovarlo, eppure quella non era una giustificazione convincente.  
-Lei è un amico.- disse, di nuovo.  
Un tuono rombò nell'aere, Kirk sentì la terra tremare. Le immagini dell'Inferno rosso divennero sempre più sfocate, meno nitide.  
Chiuse gli occhi per alcuni secondi ( _o forse minuti? No, ore.)_ quando li riaprì il cielo e le rocce erano scomparse, tutt’intorno si estendeva un lungo corridoio dalle pareti bianche. La sua gola non bruciava più, il sudore si era magicamente asciugato. Si rimise in piedi, frastornato da quanto appena successo.  
 _-C'è qualcuno, lì?-_  
Sgranò le palpebre rendendosi conto di aver appena udito una voce.  
La _sua_ voce.  
-Spock? Mi può vedere?- urlò, cominciando a correre lungo il tunnel.  
Era di nuovo in un limbo che continuava a ripetersi, ma ora stava bene e _sentiva_ che la meta era vicina.  
 _-Solo, solo... -  
_ -No!- urlò Jim, senza sapere se davvero valessero a qualcosa le sue parole -Non è solo. Sono io, sono qui.-  
Le lunghe pareti chiare continuavano a susseguirsi, ma sapeva che il suo amico era vicino.  
 _-Sono Spock. Io sono Spock.-  
_ -Sì, sì! Lei è Spock.- urlò, mentre gioia e paura lottavano dentro di sé per prevalere.  
Vide da lontano una serie di porte ad entrambi i lati delle pareti. Sussultò e corse più veloce, lanciandosi verso la prima porta sulla sinistra.  
L'aprì con forza, ritrovandosi davanti il buio totale.

. . .

  
  


Percepì il freddo avvolgerlo in una ferrea morsa, penetrare sotto la sua pelle fin dentro le ossa. Il buio andò diradandosi e dinanzi a sé  vide  un'enorme aula. Il pavimento era invaso da conche ovali, si ritrovò a guardare centinaia di bambini vulcaniani; venivano interrogati dai computer, rispondevano alle domande.  
Sulle pareti si estendevano formule matematiche, radici quadrate, date storiche e nozioni biologiche.  
Jim ne rimase stupito. Non era mai stato su Vulcano e Spock non gli aveva mai parlato molto delle sue origini e della cultura dei vulcaniani.  
-Spock.- fu la voce di qualcuno, a richiamare l'attenzione del giovane capitano.  
Voltò lo sguardo in direzione del suono e si ritrovò dinanzi l’immagine di quattro bambini vulcaniani: tre si avvicinavano a quello più basso, dall'aria impassibile.  
-Siete venuti ad insultarmi nuovamente, vedo.- il piccolo restò immobile mentre gli altri tre sorridevano senza emozioni.  
Kirk si avvicinò al gruppetto e sentì i tre sbeffeggiare il minore. Si accorse di stare vedendo uno Spock molto giovane. Poteva leggere, nei suoi occhi, la confusione e la delusione.  
Quando la versione giovane del suo amico aggredì uno dei tre, non si sorprese. Li vide azzuffarsi e cadere in una conca. Sorrise, ripensando a quando l'aveva insultato lui stesso per ottenere una reazione simile.  
-Allora non sono l'unico ad essersi beccato i suoi pugni, eh?- sussurrò Jim.  
Dentro di sé una velata malinconia scavò fino ad arrivare al cuore.   
Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra e tutto quello che provava,  ora, era un'immensa pena per quel piccolo vulcaniano.  
Il suo amico Spock.  
_ -Dove sono finiti tutti?-  
_ Kirk si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, ricordandosi di avere una missione da compiere. La voce del suo primo ufficiale risuonava nella sua testa, sembrava chiamarlo a sé.  
Il capitano ripercorse la strada fatta e si ritrovò ancora una volta nel corridoio dalle pareti nivee.  
Guardò le porte che si susseguivano sulle mura.  
-Lei non è solo... - disse, con la tristezza a ruggirgli dentro.

  
  


. . .

  
  


-Non è logico.- affermò Spock guardando Uhura. La ragazza sorrideva maliziosa.  
-E cosa lo è?- sussurrò lei, facendo scorrere le mani sul suo petto. Il vulcaniano non si mosse e aspettò che lei si avvicinasse alla sua bocca per baciarlo.  
Kirk guardò l'immagine con le labbra spalancate a metà, indeciso tra l'andarsene e il rimanere.  
Stava assistendo a qualcosa di privato, ricordi preziosi di un tempo che non si sarebbe più ripetuto.  
 _-Ho bisogno che lei mi salvi.-_  
Era di nuovo la voce del suo primo ufficiale, la sua voce che chiedeva aiuto.  
Jim tentò di scostare lo sguardo da quel contatto così intenso tra il vulcaniano e il suo tenente delle comunicazioni. Ma benché ci provasse non riusciva a non guardare.  
Sentiva una nota di delusione risuonare all'interno del suo corpo, era una melodia amara e malinconica; non riusciva a scacciarla via.  
-Uhura io non credo che... -  
Nyota lo baciò di nuovo e Jim ebbe il coraggio di voltare le spalle.  
-Basta parlare, Spock. Spenga il cervello, almeno per un po'.-  
Kirk scosse il capo, uscendo dalla stanza -Lui non può _spegnere_ il cervello.-

  
  


. . .

  
  


Il capitano camminava con decisione, apriva porte e le immagini del tempo di Spock lo aggredivano con un'intensità tale da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Jim voleva sottrarsi da tutto quello, impedirsi di vedere quello che non avrebbe  _ dovuto,  _ ma non ci riusciva. Non poteva e non voleva.  
Conoscere così a fondo la vita del suo ufficiale vulcaniano: era una tentazione troppo imponente per poterla semplicemente ignorare.  
Kirk sapeva di non avere alcun diritto d'intromettersi in quel modo nella vita privata dell'altro, ma non riusciva ad agire diversamente.  
Aveva, finalmente, la possibilità di c apirlo un po' di più , salire un gradino verso la comprensione di quell'essere così enigmatico e misterioso che era Spock.  
Ma ora, il capitano dell'Enterprise continuava a chiedersi  _ perché  _ volesse così tanto conoscere il passato e la natura del suo primo ufficiale. Ancora una volta domande a cui era impossibile dare una risposta gli assalivano la mente.  
Il corridoio era infinito, così come le innumerevoli porte che si estendevano ad entrambi i lati delle pareti; non poteva visitarle tutte (per quanto la tentazione fosse grande), doveva portare a termine il suo compito.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso le mura e, da lontano, riuscì a scovare tra l'ingente quantità di porte scure, una dal colore diverso. Azzurra. Spiccava in quel trionfo di nero e bianco, brillava nella monotonia cromatica.  
Jim si avvicinò a grandi passi e, quando le fu davanti, un brivido gli attraversò la schiena; tentennò prima di allungare la mano verso di essa. Aveva come la sensazione che non fosse giusto entrare in  _ quel  _ ricordo, ma allo stesso tempo percepiva l'importanza di farlo.  
_ -No... - _   
Sentì di nuovo la voce di Spock e s'irrigidì. Ora non sapeva se fosse giusto introdursi prepotentemente in quella parte della sua mente.  
Forse, si disse, doveva semplicemente lasciar perdere e proseguire oltre. Però quella porta, l'azzurro chiaro e splendente lo attiravano come ferro ad una calamita.  
Aprì le labbra per parlare, forse per chiedere il permesso al diretto interessato, ma non lo fece. Non voleva sentire la risposta.  
C'era il ricordo di Nyota, dietro quella porta? O forse il ricordo della madre del suo amico?  
-Se solo la trovassi... - sussurrò -...potrei impedirmi di perdere tempo qui.-  
Poggiò entrambe le mani alla porta e lentamente avvicinò il capo ad esse lasciandolo scivolare sul legno pieno. Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti, il solo stare  _ dall’altra parte del muro  _ lo faceva sentire bene, lo emozionava.  
_ -Lei non l'ha mai amata.-  _ la voce che raggiunse i suoi timpani non era più quella di Spock, ma la sua.  
Sgranò le palpebre e si allontanò di qualche passo. Quel ricordo... sapeva di quale si trattasse.  
Ne restò basito.  
Non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse così attratto da esso. E perché l'antro che conteneva quel tempo così doloroso aveva un aspetto diverso dagli altri?  
Forse perché il vulcaniano non lo riportasse mai alla luce? Si chiese se quello non fosse un modo per far sì che la sua mente si tenesse lontana da quelle immagini, dalla durezza di quelle parole.  
-Io non avrei voluto dirle, lei lo sa. Era solo un modo... io  _ dovevo.  _ Avrebbe fatto lo stesso.- si giustificò. Ma le sue parole non avevano alcun effetto, non alleggerivano il suo senso di colpa e, molto probabilmente, non andavano a sfumare il dolore del suo primo ufficiale.  
Dolore che Spock sapeva nascondere così bene.  
-Le manca mai sua madre?- sorrise tristemente, mentre si allontanava da quel posto e ricominciava a percorrere il corridoio -Io non ho mai conosciuto mio padre, ma spesso mi chiedo come sarebbe andata se lui ci fosse stato. Mi manca, anche se non so che persona fosse.-  
Si lasciò andare ai ricordi, alla tristezza e al senso di abbandono che ora pesavano sulle sue spalle. La fragilità non era mai stata una sua prerogativa, né la commiserazione. Però in quell'ambiente bicromatico, all'apparenza freddo ma pieno di testimonianze di una vita vissuta, si sentiva libero di poter esprimere le proprie fragilità, sicuro.  
_ -Cosa mi rimane, adesso?-  _ furono le parole di Spock. Kirk non pensò che fosse una risposta alla sua domanda, molto probabilmente l'amico non poteva neppure sapere che lui fosse lì.  
-Mi chiedo se la sua mente avrà mai fine.-  
Aprì distrattamente un'altra porta.

  
  


. . .

  
  


Le catene stringevano i polsi, in alcuni punti premevano così tanto sulla tenera pelle da lasciar colare del liquido verdastro. Sangue.  
 _Il suo sangue.  
_ I capelli neri più lunghi del solito, ma dallo stesso simmetrico taglio, ricadevano sul viso piegato verso il basso.  
La figura che Jim si ritrovò davanti lo lasciò senza parole. Non sapeva cosa dire, non riusciva neppure a muoversi.  
L'altro alzò lentamente il capo, gli occhi scuri e sofferenti si posarono su di lui. Kirk guardò il suo primo ufficiale piegato sulle ginocchia, con le braccia allungate verso il muro alle sue spalle, completamente schiavo dai legacci di ferro.  
Al collo una cinghia bloccata ai due lati, lo soffocava alla parete.  
Sentì il cuore perdere un battito, e poi due e anche tre. La vista di Spock costretto in quel modo gli fece salire la nausea.  
-Che diavolo le è successo?- mormorò Jim, avvicinandosi cautamente.  
L'altro continuava a fissarlo, il suo viso era una mappa di sofferenza e tristezza.  
-E' qui... - il vulcaniano chiuse gli occhi, poi sorrise dolcemente -Sapevo che sarebbe venuto.- le sue parole si trascinavano stancamente fuori dalle labbra pallide.  
Kirk, ancora incredulo, s'inginocchiò dinanzi a lui e allungò una mano fermandola a metà strada tra i loro due corpi. Era insicuro, non sapeva come muoversi.  
Spock lo fissò con i suoi penetranti occhi scuri –Non si fermi.- lo pregò.  
Il capitano ripercorse la sua avanzata verso il volto dell'altro, poggiando il palmo caldo sulla pelle chiara, dal colore vagamente verdognolo.  
-Dobbiamo andarcene di qui.- disse Jim, mentre osservava incredulo il suo primo ufficiale sospirare di piacere e godere di quel semplice tocco.  
-Ho aspettato a lungo che qualcuno lo facesse di nuovo. Che qualcuno che _amo_ mi accarezzasse ancora in questo modo.-  
Il capitano lo guardò incerto, non riusciva ad afferrare il senso di quelle parole.  
-Dopo che mia madre è morta... ho sofferto così tanto. Volevo solo che qualcuno riuscisse a raggiungermi qui, come faceva lei.- continuò il vulcaniano.  
-Spock, io... non sono sicuro di capire.-  
L'altro riaprì le palpebre e una lacrima gli cadde da un occhio -Io non sono la persona che sta cercando.-  
-Ora capisco ancora di meno.- affermò il capitano.  
-Tutti si soffermano al freddo, cinico e razionale Spock. Il vulcaniano, la macchina. Ma io, _io_ sono Spock. Anch'io faccio parte di lui, ma nessuno mi vede.-  
Kirk non rispose, riuscì solo ad aumentare la presa su quel bel viso addolorato.  
-Dimenticano che noi abbiamo dei sentimenti, che in questo corpo ci sono due facce della stessa medaglia. A volte riesco a liberarmi, lottiamo, ma lui ha sempre la meglio e riesce sempre a tenermi qui. Ma non lo odio... perché lui è me, io sono lui. Non posso odiare me stesso.- pianse l'altro.  
-Quindi... lei è la parte _umana_ di Spock?-  
Il vulcaniano (no, umano) sorrise, annuì con il capo e sospirò -Lei riesce ad arrivare ogni volta, qui. A volte parlo con Spock e gli suggerisco cosa provare verso di lei. Ma sa come sono fatto... la mia parte razionale non accetta ben volentieri i sentimenti.-  
Kirk si staccò da lui e guardò le catene -Come posso liberarla?-  
Spock rise e pianse -Non può liberarmi. Se lo facesse morirei, è la mia razionalità che mi ha impedito d'impazzire.-  
-E allora dove la trovo la sua razionalità?- urlò il giovane capitano, confuso e impaziente.  
-Perché è scappato da quel posto? Le fa così paura quello che mi ha detto il giorno in cui morì mia madre?-  
-Cos...?-  
-A volte ci ritiriamo lì. Per quanto faccia male a me, e quindi anche a lui, è l'unico ricordo in cui ci rifugiamo più spesso.- ammise l'altro.  
Jim rimase con le labbra aperte a metà -Perché?-  
Spock sorrise -Credo che sia il momento di andare a recuperare la parte razionale di me, capitano.-  
Kirk non si mosse, restò a fissarlo per imprimere dentro di sé quella figura così simile, ma allo stesso tempo così diversa, dallo Spock che conosceva. Il suo volto esprimeva così tante emozioni, dava enfasi alle sue parole e, per la prima volta, riusciva a sentirlo _vicino_ , umano. Ma per quanto gli piacesse quella parte vulnerabile e piena d'emozioni, allo stesso tempo non poteva non pensare che voleva riportare indietro il _bastardo_ cinico e razionale. Il suo amico.  
-Credo che lei riesca ad arrivare a me perché non si ferma in superficie. Quando parla si rivolge ad entrambi. A quello che _sono_ , non a ciò che mostro. Vada, ci faccia uscire da questo posto.-  
Jim annuì, poi voltò le spalle e si avviò verso l'uscita.  
-Capitano Kirk... -  
-Sì, Spock?-  
-Grazie per essere venuto a prendermi.-

  
  


. . .

  
  


Camminò verso la porta laccata d'azzurro, sentiva i passi risuonare nel silenzio del corridoio. L'eco del suo corpo che fendeva l'aria, il frastuono del respiro pesante e il fruscìo dei suoi indumenti.  
Kirk arrivò alla stanza, intimorito da quello che avrebbe trovato dietro di essa.  
Esitò per un istante, poi s'impose di smetterla e aprì la porta con forza.  
Dinanzi a sé vide ripetersi la scena dell'aggressione. Erano sul ponte di comando e lui stava provocando Spock.  
Si rifiutò di guardare oltre e i suoi occhi corsero alla figura inginocchiata a pochi passi da lui.  
Era il suo primo ufficiale.  
-Finalmente!- urlò Kirk, camminando verso l'amico. Qualcosa, però, lo fermò prima che potesse raggiungere il vulcaniano.  
-No, capitano. Non ancora.-  
Si voltò. Lì davanti, come se si trovasse dinanzi ad uno specchio, stava in piedi una fedele riproduzione di se stesso.  
I suoi stessi occhi che lo fissavano e il sorriso sghembo che lo derideva.  
-Che diavolo saresti, tu?-  
L'altro rise e si avvicinò lentamente, misurando passo dopo passo la distanza tra loro -Eri l'unica figura che potesse mandare in confusione il nostro potente amico.-  
Kirk tremò, poi guardò Spock e lo vide perso a contemplare il ricordo che prendeva vita al centro della stanza.  
-Pagherai per quello che gli hai fatto.-  
L'altro Kirk fece spallucce -Come se potessi fare qualcosa contro di noi. Sapevo, quando ho attaccato il tuo fedele amico, che non avrei potuto ucciderlo. Ora che tu sei qui, sta diventando sempre più difficile tenere a freno la sua mente. E' come se gli dessi forza. Incredibile.-  
-E allora perché lo tieni ancora qui?- urlò il reale capitano dell'Enterprise.  
-Perché era l'unico modo per inviare un messaggio alla vostra cara flotta stellare.- chiarì l'altro -Voglio che rinunciate ad inseguirci, smettetela di cercarci. Siamo più potenti di voi, possiamo distruggervi in un batter di ciglia.-  
Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia -E perché non l'avete già fatto?-  
-Capitano... non metterei alla prova la nostra forza. Se ci tieni alla vita del tuo equipaggio, rinuncia a questa missione suicida.-  
Jim scosse il capo -No.- disse con decisione.  
-Allora morirete tutti. Stai scegliendo la tua esecuzione e quella di tutta la flotta stellare. Hanno giocato con la vita, i vostri scienziati, e hanno generato la _morte_.-  
Kirk vide l'altro illuminarsi, lentamente la sua figura scomparve sfumandosi nell'aria e lasciando dietro di sé un'intensa sfera di luce. Il capitano dovette abbassare le palpebre quando la sfera esplose tra le pareti della sala e poi tutto si rabbuiò nuovamente.  
Quando Kirk riaprì gli occhi c'era solo il ricordo che continuava a ripetersi e Spock inginocchiato che, lentamente, cadeva in avanti.  
-No, ehi! Spock, resti sveglio.- Jim corse verso di lui e lo sostenne -Si svegli, si svegli! Dobbiamo andarcene di qui.-  
Il vulcaniano aprì le palpebre e lo fissò confuso -Capitano... che ci fa qui?-  
-Un viaggio di piacere, amico mio. Deve portarci via dalla sua mente, Spock... mi dica che può farlo.-

  
  


. . .

  
  


Jim ansimò alzandosi di scatto.  
-No, Jim... calmo, calmo!- urlò McCoy poggiando entrambe le mani sul suo petto per calmarlo.  
-Bones... - sussurrò il capitano, poi si voltò verso Spock che gradualmente stava prendendo coscienza -ce l'ho fatta.-  
Il medico lo guardò con un'espressione confusa ma sollevata.  
-Cosa diavolo è successo lì dentro? Ho dovuto iniettarti tanto di quel sedativo che avrei potuto abbattere un'intera flotta Klingon.-  
Jim chiuse gli occhi, si sentiva sfinito, ma riuscì a sorridere, prima di perdere i sensi.

Si svegliò quattro ore, cinque minuti e trentasei secondi dopo. Spock aveva portato il conto delle ore e dei minuti che Jim aveva passato nel suo stato d’incoscienza.  
Il vulcaniano aveva trascorso quel tempo, invece, ricordando quello che era successo nella sua mente; Nyota gli aveva raccontato dell'impresa di collegare le menti e di come lei non ce l'avesse fatta.  
Il vulcaniano aveva guardato Jim e si era chiesto come mai il sistema d'allarme della sua mente avesse rifiutato la sua compagna e avesse, invece, accettato il capitano.  
Era una scelta irrazionale e lui non riusciva a concepirlo. Doveva esserci stata una falla dovuta all'infezione, era l'unica spiegazione accettabile. Di ragioni possibili ne aveva vagliate molte, un'infinità, ma non aveva voluto prenderle in considerazione. Inappropriate.  
-Si è svegliato.- disse, guardando il capitano.  
Kirk sbatté le palpebre, e lo guardò confuso -E' sempre così perspicace... - scherzò, facendo forza sulle braccia per mettersi seduto.  
Spock ignorò il pungente commento del suo capitano.  
-Non dovrebbe sforzarsi, ha perso molte energie.-  
Jim rise -Potrei dire lo stesso di lei, ma sento gli ingranaggi del suo cervello cigolare; suppongo, quindi, che neppure lei si stia riposando.-  
-Capitano, non ci sono ingranaggi nel mio cervello.-  
Kirk roteò gli occhi al cielo -Era un modo di dire.-  
-E se pure ci fossero sarebbero perfetti, non cigolerebbero di certo.- aggiunse il figlio di Vulcano.  
-Oh mio Dio!- esclamò Jim, sconvolto e divertito -Era una traccia di umorismo, quello?-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio ma non rispose.  
Il capitano rise, e scosse il capo -Sono felice di vedere che sta bene.-  
-Ha rischiato molto durante il collegamento. Non avrebbe dovuto.- il primo ufficiale abbassò lo sguardo, sembrava voler aggiungere altro ma ci ripensò.  
Kirk capì e sospirò compiaciuto. Sapeva che Spock avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, che forse avrebbe voluto chiedergli che cosa aveva visto all'interno della sua mente. Molto probabilmente ricordava tutto e provava vergogna per essere stato visto nella sua intimità, nella fragilità del suo essere.  
Jim non avrebbe interferito, non avrebbe fatto parola di quel viaggio nel tempo di Spock.  
-L'ha già fatto.- disse il capitano.  
Il primo ufficiale lo guardò senza capire.  
-Ringraziarmi. L'ha già fatto _lui_ , sapeva che lei non ne sarebbe stato capace.-  
Il vulcaniano s'irrigidì -Capitano, io... -  
-No, Spock.- Kirk sorrise -L'importante è che stia bene. Quello che ho visto... quando sarà il momento, se vorrà ne riparleremo. Non ora.-  
Il vulcaniano stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, i suoi occhi si allacciarono a quelli azzurri di Kirk. Si guardarono intensamente, così com'era solito. Si parlarono di nuovo in quel bizzarro modo che neppure loro stessi riuscivano a comprendere. Percepirono una corda di calore unire le loro essenze, e fu tutto ciò che ebbero bisogno di sentire.  
 _Non è solo_ , gli disse Kirk.  
 _Grazie,_ rispose Spock.  
  
  
Fine.


End file.
